


A Wizard and a Dragon Queen

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen.Hair the shade of moonlight, eyes that sparkled like an amethyst. She was clad in a black dress that seemed more for a warrior than a queen, draped with a crimson cloak on her back. She spoke with an air of conviction and humble triumph that spun Harry’s head. She was a truly remarkable woman.And Harry was to marry her.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry didn’t want to think as this imposing woman stood before him. Hair the shade of moonlight, eyes that sparkled like an amethyst. She was clad in a black dress that seemed more for a warrior than a queen, draped with a crimson cloak on her back.

 

She was shorter than him, by a few inches and had a small frame. Yet, Harry had never felt more fear standing under the scrutinizing gaze of another person. Not even Voldemort made him feel this undeniable cut of inferiority, as though he was nothing but dust on wind.

 

Daenerys Targaryen.

 

Her name felt like an omen of death. Adding in the three dragons circling high above, Harry felt ready to surrender, and they weren’t even at war. But, Harry was smart enough to know that if they were, he would lose. At least with Voldemort, they stood on equal footing. Daenerys Targaryen was on an entirely higher playing field, staring down at Harry from above. Both metaphorically and literally.

 

She stood on a platform within the Ministry of Magic, alongside Minister Shacklebolt and a number of her own warriors. The Ministry had welcomed her with open arms into London.

 

The newly crowned Queen of Westeros. The land from whence all magic hailed. A land that, for the better part of the last ten years, had been combating a civil war. Where Queen Daenerys had come out as the victor, reclaiming her ancestral throne. The Ministry had banned all travel to the large island nation, as had many other magical governments, not wanting to see their people caught in the crosshairs of the raging war. Now the wars had ended and the land had fallen back into a relative, but shaky, peace.

 

Wisps of information had floated into Hogwarts over the years about the war. Westeros was a basic knowledge in the magical world. The first pages of each history book started in Westeros and expanded outward into the rest of the world as magic spread. Every student had been taught about its importance in the world. Dumbledore and the ministry, however, had tried to keep out the news of the country’s internal war.

 

Voldemort was causing enough issues within the country, knowing the magical ancestral home was in danger as well…..they were afraid of the effect it would have on the people. Afraid that Voldemort would use such knowledge to his advantage. Which he had, leaking out the stories of the battle-torn country, ripping itself apart at the seams. The mad queen burning people alive, the bastard king raving on about winter beasts come to destroy the world, and the rightful ruler, Queen Cersei. The latter of the three meeting a gruesome end at the hands of her own twin brother.

 

The country split in two with the Queen in the South: Daenerys Targaryen, and the King in the North: Jon Snow. While the king held the northern part of Westeros, the Queen had the southern half, along with the lands of the larger island to the east. Those islands that made up the beginning of the magical world.

 

In this moment, the queen of those great lands stood before him.

 

She addressed the crowd praising the brave fight the people of England had fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Along with her own struggle to defeat the tyrannical queen and the past king who had stolen her families throne. She spoke with an air of conviction and humble triumph that spun Harry’s head. She was a truly remarkable woman.

 

And Harry was to marry her.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t Harry’s first wish, to marry the dragon queen, but it was necessary.

 

It had been the idea one of Queen Daenerys’ advisors. Harry recalled his name was Varys. It would show the rebirth of a new era of peace, marrying the Queen of Westeros to the hero of the magical world. It was, in Varys’s own words, “the finest of ideas, for two finely matched individuals”. It would strengthen the ties of the magical world and show unity between the two war-torn countries. 

 

People love a reason to celebrate, and what better a way that a grand wedding to forever link the United Kingdom with Westeros. It was a match made in heaven, forgetting the fact that the bride and groom had never once met and only knew of each other through stories.

 

Harry saw her for the first time that day on the platform and he was already smitten by her. Though she looked not at him once. As a queen in an isolated country, she most likely didn’t know his face. He was indistinguishable to her, just another face in a crowd of commoners. He was a deer in the sharp talons of a dragon.

 

The speech concluded, and he watched Daenerys wade into the crowd and greet them with a genuine smile. In a matter of moments, her fierce and untouchable demeanor had shifted into that of a benevolent lady. Harry watched her curiously as she took a small child into her arms and held her close, speaking softly to it, he could not tell if the child was male or female. The crowd swarmed her respectfully, hands reaching out for the chance to graze her skin.

 

“Come along, Mr. Potter.” Shacklebolt stood beside him and ushered him away. Harry was supposed to wait for Shacklebolt upstairs in the minister's office, but he’d snuck out. He wanted to catch a glimpse of his future wife.

 

Shacklebolt didn’t bother scolding him. What would have been the point? He understood Harry’s curiosity. He was eighteen, barely an adult and being sent off to live in a foreign land because of an arranged marriage. Harry had agreed to this of course, but he wasn’t going to be terse. Harry was supposed to be returning to Hogwarts to complete his missed seventh year, but was instead being married to a stranger. Shacklebolt would have been worried if the boy hadn’t expressed a bit of teenage rebellion.

 

They walked into the brightly lit office, with its fine wood paneling and executive desk. There were airplane missives across the ceiling in as high quantities as the candles the decorated the ceiling at Hogwarts’ great hall. Harry did not envy Shacklebolt's position. Shacklebolt sat down at his desk, Harry in a chair in front of him. They waited.

 

Daenerys arrived in a flourish twenty minutes later, flanked on either side by advisors. A plump bald man and a dwarf with mismatched eyes and a scarred face. They both made Harry feel uneasy.

 

“Minister, a pleasure to see you again,” Daenerys said smoothly. The minister rose to meet her.

 

“Your Highness, you do us a great honor with your visit today.” He bowed his head. Shacklebolt turned and motioned Harry over. He stood up on rubber legs and walked stiffly to the pair. “Your Highness, I’d like you to meet Harry Potter”. Harry watched her eyes widen in the minimalist show of surprise.

 

“I must apologize for my surprised,” Daenerys said after a moment. She looked behind her at her advisors, glaring at them lightly. “I was not informed that Britain's greatest hero was so young.”

 

“It’s alright,” Harry found himself saying. “I get that a lot”. He shrugged awkwardly and the queen’s lips turned up in an amused smile.

 

“If it pleases everyone else, I would like to speak with my future husband in private.” She announced to the room. There were murmured acknowledgments, and the room cleared until only Harry and Daenerys were left standing in it. “Come, sit with me.” Daenerys lead them away from the desk and sat down on a taupe shaded loveseat pressed between two bookshelves.

 

It was likely due to the nerves of his upcoming marriage, but in that moment Harry had never been so afraid. His lack of experience with woman did not help. Not even facing down Voldemort and staring death in the face had frightened him so deeply. He would have honestly preferred the prior at that moment.

 

“I’m not sure I’d have accepted the marriage proposal had I known your age,” She said. “How old are you?”

 

“I turned eighteen last month,” Harry responded. Daenerys sat forward.

 

“Really?” She asked astounded. “I’d have taken you for a boy of fifteen. Eighteen is still quite young, but it eases my heart more than fifteen”. Harry couldn’t argue her logic, he was small for his age.

 

“How old are you?” Harry asked.

 

“Twenty-three. Five years for an age gap is quite amicable, especially among royal marriages. There were quite a few within my own family who were decades apart in age” Daenerys said. She looked away from Harry and gazed out at the surronding room. “I understand that this isn’t the most ideal situation for us to be in, but I believe you’ll like Westeros. It is a lovely country and should you wish to you will have many opportunities to travel abroad to spend time with your friends here.”

 

“T-thank you,” Harry said in breathless amazement. “That is generous of you, your highness.” He said, bowing his head after a moment of hesitation. Was he supposed to bow to her at anything nice she did? Harry didn’t know protocol for royals.

 

“Stop, no need to bow,” She said with a smile. “We are to be husband and wife, please call me by my given name. Daenerys will do just fine.” Harry nodded awkwardly and sat like a wooden board beside the queen.

 

“Have you lived in England your whole life?” She asked without preamble.

 

“Y-yes” Harry stuttered. “Except for when I’m in Scotland for school, I’ve never left the United Kingdom.”

 

“Really,” Daenerys said astonished. “You have accomplished much without leaving the comfort of this island”. For a moment Harry wasn’t sure if that was a praise or a slight on her part. “This is a lovely country and I am sure you will miss it. Westeros is a beautiful and dynamic country with rolling hills, summer seas, and walls of ice. I hope you will find a place among it that you enjoy as much as here” Harry's breath failed him and he stared in admiration at the queen. He felt no wonder on why armies marched for her and men laid down their lives to give her a throne.

 

A strange expression crossed her face before she smirked. “Are you often lost for words?”

 

Harry cleared his throat and shook his head. “No-uh, it’s actually a newer development”.

 

“Have I rendered you with a speech impediment?” Daenerys asked.

 

Harry inwardly cringed and did his best to not show his embarrassment. This was not the kind of impression he wanted to make on his future wife. She was a queen from Westeros and he was a boy from Surrey. If this hadn’t been arranged by her advisor and Dumbledore then a match like this would have never existed in the first place.

 

“Do you have any questions you’d like to ask me?” she asked. Harry’s attention pulled back to her in a startled burst.

 

Harry didn’t want to look like a tongue-tied fool in front of her, so he unadvisable blurted out the first question that popped into his mind. “How do your dragons fly?” Daenerys cocked her head to the side in confusion.

 

That didn’t come out right.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I flew on a dragon once.” He started. “It was during the war, my friends and I were escaping Gringotts. The goblins had guarded the bank with a dragon. It was chained deep in the bank and we needed an escape, so my friend Hermione set it free and we flew out of the bank on it”.

 

“You’ve flown on a dragon?” Daenerys asked visibly shocked.

 

“Just that one time-oh, I escaped one during my fourth year at the Triwizard tournament. It’s a wizard contest for fame and fortune, all that nonsense. The challenge was to steal the golden egg the dragon was protecting, which in hindsight, wasn’t a very school appropriate function. I won the tournament, but people died and-”

 

“People died?” Harry realized he’d started rambling and bit at his lip, collecting his runaway thoughts.

 

“Yeah, my friend Cedric died and Mr. Crouch,” Harry told her. “Crouch’s son murdered him while using polyjuice potion to implicate an ally of ours”. Daenerys let out an amused huff but covered it up with a short cough.

 

“I’m sorry about your friend, but I had been going into this marriage expecting a pampered young man, but it seems you have been through quite a few hardships of your own.” She told him.

 

“Has a time been set for the wedding?” Harry asked. He wasn’t overly eager to be married, but he was looking forward to seeing Westeros. It would be nice to leave behind the reminders of the war, if just for a short time. He would always remember England as his home, but even still….

 

“A harsh winter has just lifted in Westeros and my advisors are pushing for a wedding sooner rather than later. They tell me the people need to remember that summer is a time for celebration and a wedding is a perfect representation.” She told him.

 

“So….” Harry trailed off, his question still unanswered.

 

“Likely it will be in the next month.”

 

“Oh,” Harry said. He hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Not even a few months to prepare him for his upcoming nuptials. They were just…...happening. “Where will the wedding be?”

 

“In King’s Landing, the capital of Westeros, in the new Sept of Baelor.” She told him. “Accommodations will be made for all the friends and family you wish to be present at the ceremony.” Harry nodded.

 

He was honestly surprised how calm he felt about the entire situation. Most of the hesitation he’d felt regarding marrying  Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realms, Breaker of Chains and, Mother of Dragons-had turned to mist when he’d first met her. Now in its place rested a strange sense of peace. Harry didn’t believe this was normal for arranged marriages.

 

Maybe her advisors were correct. They are well matched.

 

There was a sudden thunderous roar and Harry jumped to his feet. He whirled to look at Daenerys who smiled in delight.

 

“That would be Drogon.” She told him. “Would you like to see him?”

 

“Definitely,” Harry said.  _ Never _ pass up the opportunity to see a dragon. 

 

The two walked out of the office, past Minister Shacklebolt, Daenerys’ waiting advisors, and a few soldiers in shining black armor. The bald one seemed pleased, and the short one glowered. Harry was sure if Dumbledore was around there would be a knowing twinkle in his eye.

 

Daenerys lead them out of a nondescript door and up a steep spiral staircase. The stair ended in a windowless box room that smelled like fresh soot. Harry rubbed at his eyes as they started to water. The air was toxic. At the edge of the room was a blacked door that opened as they approached it.

 

Light poured through the doorway and Harry covered his eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright summer sun.

 

In front of him was the London landscape. There were a number of familiar buildings he could see in front of him. Yet, no one could see him. A powerful shield protected the top of this building from view. Which was for the safety of the magic wielders who frequented the rooftop, and the rooftops current resident standing behind Harry.

 

“ _ Grrrrwwwrr _ ” Harry whirled around and realized he stood only a few feet from the massive black nostrils of a dragon. The Hungarian Horntail was an infant compared to this. Drogon breathed out a strong breath and Harry felt hot moist air blow against his face.

 

“Bloody Hell” He breathed. Daenerys let out a short laugh beside him.

 

Harry didn’t know what compelled him, but he stepped forward, closer to the towering creature. It’s body radiated heat and Harry felt like he walked on hot coals toward an erupting volcano. Drogon watched him warily as Harry reached out a tentative hand. His hand brushed onto the scales. They were rough and rigid beneath his fingertips as if he were touching a shrunken chain of mountains.

 

“ _ You are beautiful _ ,” Harry hadn’t meant to speak in Parseltongue, but that’s how it came out. Drogon cocked its head to the side.

 

“Grrrwrrrw” The hisses were odd, resonating in Harry’s head like he’d been smacked with a tuning fork. “Grrrwrrrr-spe-gree-yo-grwww” Harry shook his head and backed away. The dragon's hisses increased in length and volume. “Grr-you-ssssspeak--rrwr-myyy-language” The last word came in perfect clarity and Harry stared in shock, blinking like a newborn.

 

“ _ You understand me? _ ” Harry asked bewildered.

 

It spoke in heavy, baritone voice,  “ _ We of the house of dragons descend from the great serpents of old, they were our kin. _ ”

 

“ _ Wow, can all dragons speak the serpent language? _ ” Harry asked. That would have made the Triwizard Tournament immensely easier. 

 

Daenerys’ eyes switched between the two in confusion, unsure what was transpiring between the two. Her dragon’s blood did not allow her the ability to communicate in the serpent language. She heard only gentle hisses passing between the pair.

 

Drogon shook his massive head. “ _Most, but not all,_ ” He told him. _“I am the eldest of my siblings, I am Drogon the dreaded._ _Who are you little serpent speaker?_ ” Drogon asked curiously.

 

“ _ I am Harry Potter _ ,” Harry told him. He hesitated with more information. “ _.....I am a wizard and I it was recently arranged that I am to marry Queen Daenerys,” _

 

“ _ Mother? _ ” He questioned. “ _ I was unaware she was seeking a mate _ ” Drogon looked thoughtfully at his mother. “ _ Yes, this is a good match. A serpent speaker and the mother of dragons, yes a very good match, _ ” He said approvingly.

 

“Harry?” Daenerys questioned from behind him. Harry turned to her and grinned.

 

“I can speak to snakes,” Harry told her. “Dragon’s are considered part of the snake family, it allows me to speak with them.” Daenerys blinked rapidly and her eyes widened in awe.

 

“You can speak to him?” She asked, walking closer and placing her palms against Drogon’s scales. “You understand one another?”

 

Drogon gave what sounded like a chuckle. “ _ Tell mother I have always understood her and that my love for her is eternal. I will destroy any human that dares to harm her. They will burn and their skin will melt from their succulent bones. _ ” Harry paused with the translation and noted to himself to never piss off this dragon. Ever.

 

“What did he say?” Daenerys asked. For her children, her loved knew no bounds, but love couldn’t make her understand the language of dragons. 

 

Harry fumbled with his words. “Uh, h-he said that he loves you.” Daenerys looked into Drogon’s large eyes and smiled. Drogon blew out a hot breath that ruffled their clothes and pressed his face gently against his mother’s in a careful caress.

 

“He is a good son,” Daenerys said. She hesitated for a moment before saying, “I named him for my late husband.” Harry nodded. Dumbledore had mentioned she had an arranged marriage to a Dothraki-Khal? He believed that was the term he’d used. She’d been thirteen at the time of her first marriage. Wow, at that age all Harry was doing was fighting dementors, freeing a Hippogriff, and breaking Sirius out of prison…...okay, maybe his accomplishments were on par with hers. Damn, if they were comparing age fourteen, Harry was sure he’d win!

 

Harry turned to Daenerys who was staring at him expectantly. Oh, crap. She’d asked him a question and he’d completely missed it.

 

“Sorry, I missed what you said,” He told her sheepishly. Daenerys rolled her eyes, but Harry couldn’t see the hint of a smirk.

 

“I said, would you like to go for a ride?” On a dragon.

 

“Yeah, absolutely!” He did not feel nearly as excited as he forced himself to sound. The memories of the dragon riding bank escape still haunting his thoughts.  _ Please, oh please _ , Harry begged,  _ let this go well _ .

 

The pair climbed onto the dragon. Daenerys on the front and Harry behind her. He could feel Drogon’s heart thundering beneath him.

 

“Hold on!” Daenerys yelled. Before he could react they were soaring up into the air like a rocket. Harry had enough sense to grab hold of Daenerys and to dig his legs into Drogon’s sides to keep himself from falling off. He shut his eyes and keep them tightly closed until he felt the dragon level off, and felt the calming lick of the summer breeze on his face. His eyes opened slowly.

 

Daenerys was smiling and Drogon’s wings flapped lazily. All around them London stretched out in a beautiful moving landscape. Buildings flashed and in an instant they were over the countryside. It was magnificent. Daenerys stared ahead, regal, refined, absolutely beautiful. If this was his future, Harry had no problems with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Daenerys were married on the fall equinox in the new Sept of Baelor overlooking Blackwater Bay. Daenerys was dressed in the finest satin gown of crimson threads, an obsidian and dragon glass crown adorning her head. Harry had chosen similar colors. He belonged to know great house except that of Gryffindor. His crimson robes were a mix of wizarding and Westerosion traditional wedding wear.

 

He was given a fine gold cloak that he draped over his queen's shoulders,  _ no _ , he thought. Over his wife’s shoulders. She smiled at him slyly and took his arm. They moved together for a short chaste kiss, and the Sept burst into cheers.

 

Grand Maester Vralas announced in a commanding voice, “All hail! Her royal highness Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and his royal highness King Harry Potter!” The applause grew to deafening levels. Harry saw Hermione and Ron, standing beside Dumbledore and McGonagall in the front row. They cheered loudest of all. Harry turned to Daenerys and smiled warmly at her, she grinned back, dragon fire dancing in her eyes.

 

Daenerys and Harry danced until twilight at their wedding feast. Harry bid his friends and former headmaster and professor goodbye. They were due back at Hogwarts by the next morning, school was in full session. Ron protested loudly, with a goblet of mead in one hand and a turkey leg in the other.

 

Hermione wished Harry a happy future and a blessed marriage. With a promise to visit once school was finished the coming summer. She was eager to learn the magic of Westeros and Daenerys had given her special permission to be taught at Oldtown. Not as a Maester but as a foreign emissary from England. Hermione was ecstatic.

 

The newly married husband and wife slipped away in silence from the remaining guests. Not wanting the mayhem of the outdated bedding ceremony. They both agreed on the savageness of the tradition.

 

Their first night as husband and wife was extraordinary, and the babe that followed nine months later was just as extraordinary. A mess of black locks and bright purple eyes. Lilith Targaryen, the first of her name, was a true beauty. Her parents were enraptured with her at first sight. She was loved by her parents and the people in turn.

 

And her father knew from an early age that she would be trouble.

 

When, at the ripe age of one, she’d taken her first steps, not toward him or her mother, but toward Drogon. She clambered onto his back and tried to make him fly as she’d seen her mother do. Drogon had enough sense not to listen to his tiny sister’s commands.

 

Hermione had visited a few days after she’d been born, with a gift of-what else-books. The complete unabridged history of the Targaryen lineage. A perfectly reasonable gift for a newborn. Daenerys took warmly to the gift and often read it to Lilith to soothe her to sleep. Now Hermione returned again for Lilith's first name day, and on the arm of the King in the North: Jon Snow.

 

They’d met through Jon’s good friend Samwell Tarly who was studying in Oldtown. Hermione had traveled with him to Winterfell not too long after, where she and the king met. Reportedly, they were smitten after only a few minutes in one another’s company. Harry heard wedding bells in their future. Daenerys was excited to see her nephew in love and to have women of the court stop throwing themselves at him every time he visited. Westeros’s most eligible bachelor was sufficiently ripped from the market. Women around the world wept.

 

Ron came along with most of the Weasley clan. Andromeda came along with Teddy. Luna and Neville trailed behind with their screaming newborn son. Lilith spent the morning of her birthday playing with Teddy and fawning over the baby, who would oddly stop crying in her presence. Luna and Neville collapsed into their chairs with relief at the silence.

 

Harry grinned wickedly, the trials of new parenthood.

 

Typically the name day of the crown princess would have been held with a lavish celebration inside the great hall, but Daenerys and Harry had thought different for their daughter. A small party was done in the courtyard. A few select nobility were invited. The bountiful feast for hundreds of guests was prepared, but the vast majority of it was taken by carts outside the castle walls and given to the people in the streets.

 

Harry and Daenerys had raised their goblets and toasted. Harry smiled and spoke to the group. “We are overwhelmed with joy that you could all join us here for our daughter’s name day.” Their eyes turned to the little girl who was presently showing off her scaled siblings to a hesitant Teddy. “What is life without a family to spend it with.” Harry felt the gentle touch of Daenerys hand against his back, and her head inclined to rest on his shoulder.

 

What a perfect life. Harry wished his parents saw him now. With his wife, his daughter, and his second child to come. Harry was amazed no one saw it, the way she glowed outshined the sun. He’d already found the love of his life, and his place in the world and his twentieth name day wasn’t even until next month. Harry wondered, how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
